


Omega Drops and Alpha Lifts

by captivatingcapybaras



Series: ABO - Avengers' Best Omega [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter is a smol boy, Starker, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21740176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captivatingcapybaras/pseuds/captivatingcapybaras
Summary: Tony’s heart constricted at the beautiful boy in front of him- well, no, not boy, any longer. Man. And not just any man; young, fertile, beautiful, smart, funny, Omega man. Who would fit perfectly in his arms, and call him on his shit, and follow his rants, and was so smart and-“Damn, Tony, could you stare any harder?” Sam elbowed him before Bucky snorted and followed the other into the kitchen, no doubt having worked up an appetite on the flight back.“I wasn’t- It isn’t- I- Shut up, Sam.”
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: ABO - Avengers' Best Omega [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566928
Comments: 7
Kudos: 507





	Omega Drops and Alpha Lifts

There were always, and would always be good and bad alphas. Tony Stark, for instance, was one of the good ones. Despite being known publicly for his numerous encounters with omegas, betas, and even a varied few alphas over the years, he never once encountered any controversy related to his treatment of them. Especially the omegas; as much as he got around, there wasn’t a single omega who would bad-mouth him, at least not from any place of honesty.

  
You could always tell a good alpha from a bad one, just from watching them interact with their omega in public. The bad kinds of alphas or even just the not-good alphas were of the mindset that they were superior to their omegas- a fact that the good alphas knew was positively untrue. 

If you were to ask any good alpha who held the control in the relationship, they would undoubtedly say the omega. The bad alphas felt the need to posture, to show off, to prove their Alpha-ness to not only their omega but to everyone around them. 

  
Flash, for instance, wasn’t the best alpha. He would tease omegas in public, (not in the sweet, funny way), insult them slyly, talk down to them, pick arguments; all around make any social interaction wholly uncomfortable for anyone involved. Seeing those kinds of alphas, and those kinds of alphas in relationships, always put a cold feeling in Peter’s stomach, one that was hard to dispel. His greatest fear was being bonded to one of those alphas, or, even worse, the alpha he inevitably chose would become one of the knot-heads he despised. 

  
Good alphas didn’t have the need to posture dramatically like immature pups. They actively sought out their omega’s guidance and help, admitted the need for support, and actively made their omegas feel like a necessary part of their lives; which was true.  
Peter was a minority in their school; a male omega. Omegas, for the most part, weren’t the majority of the population, to begin with. And of that population subset, about 80% of the Omegas were biological females. Not to say that the male omegas weren’t any less capable of childbearing, child-rearing, or any other Omegan duties, they just were less plentiful. 

  
Unfortunately, being a minority dynamic on top of being a minority in his school anyways due to his financial bracket was a secondary handicap on his social status. He had a few good friends, MJ (an alpha), and Ned (a beta), and the trio was constantly seen together. It was an unlikely trio, but it worked for them and created a faux-pack dynamic during the school hours that eased all three of them through the trials and tribulations of high school.   
By far, betas were the majority of the world. Aunt May, Peter’s guardian, was a beta, as were a few of the Avengers, most of his professors, and most of his classmates. Typically, the dynamic-based bullying only came from other Classed peers; other omegas and alphas.

  
Any good alpha wouldn’t bully, to begin with, much less bully an omega. An ingrained fear in all Omegan dynamics was the inability to please or gain an alpha, and the relentless teasing Flash hefted upon Peter about his supposed inability to ever snag a mate was cruel in the lightest term.  
Peter had unfortunately been plagued by the same students the entirety of his high school years, but soon, soon he would graduate, enter college, officially become an Avenger (if Tony decided to reintroduce the offer), and officially able to Live His Life. (He just had to make it till May- Odin help him.)  
\--  
“Heya, Webs, how was class today?” Wanda asked as Peter leapt into the living room through the open window, having scaled the back of the tower for ease of access and avoidance of prying eyes that might wonder why a normal-looking teenager could climb Stark Tower as easy as walking.

  
“Oh, same old, same old.” Peter webbed an apple off the kitchen island, earning a snort from Wanda before she returned to her tablet in her lap; she was no doubt reading another Sokovian romance novel. Wanda tended to gravitate towards Sokovian literature when she was feeling down, and had one day shared with Peter her propensity towards trashy romance novels, stories of two betas finding one another in a sea of classed dynamics, falling in love, and living happily ever after. 

  
“What’re Vladimir and Babushka up to today?” Peter asked, curling up next to Wanda on the sofa, tucking in his cold, sock-clad feet underneath her outstretched legs.

  
“Vladimir and _Bogdan_ are doing well; their parents just realized they left late in the night to elope. They currently are traveling up the province to find the man to officiate their marriage.”

  
Peter hmm’d and haa’d in the appropriate places as Wanda continued catching him up on the character’s most recent adventures. Peter always checked in on the newest developments; he had thoroughly enjoyed the reviews from the last few books Wanda had read and was now thoroughly invested in Vladimir and Bogdan’s story- despite his feigned nonchalance whenever he asked about the characters.

  
“So, where is everyone?” 

  
“Tony, Steve, Buck, and Sam went to SHIELD HQ because Fury was being difficult about something or another, Nat and Clint are upstate finishing a mission, Vis is in the lab with Bruce, and you and I are here.”

  
Peter hummed, letting Wanda know he was listening. He was a little beat from the entire day, from Flash’s taunts, from the projects piling up, college applications…  
He didn’t even consciously notice when Wanda covered him in the maroon throw from the back of the couch, just snuggled in deeper and gave a tired purr of contentment.  
-  
“I swear that man just insists on-“ Steve and the rest of the gang were bounding into the living room, still wired from the meeting (i.e.; yelling match with Fury), before they were shushed aggressively by the youngest avenger, who was protectively sitting next to their youngest tower-resident. Peter was fast asleep, wrinkling his nose a bit at the intrusion and loud noise before his face smoothed out and he snuggled in deeper to the sofa.

  
“The baby is napping,” Wanda whispered, needlessly.

  
Tony’s heart constricted at the beautiful boy in front of him- well, no, not boy, any longer. Man. And not just any man; young, fertile, beautiful, smart, funny, Omega man. Who would fit perfectly in his arms, and call him on his shit, and follow his rants, and was so smart and-

  
“Damn, Tony, could you stare any harder?” Sam elbowed him before Bucky snorted and followed the other into the kitchen, no doubt having worked up an appetite on the flight back.

  
“I wasn’t- It isn’t- I- Shut up, Sam.” Tony stammered out, dragging his eyes away from Peter’s frame regretfully.

  
“Eloquent.” A soft voice spoke from behind Tony, and the alpha was beyond proud of himself for keeping in the small (very manly) shriek from escaping at the sudden appearance of Natasha.

  
“You know, I think little Petey-Pie there would love an invitation to an up-close and personal Stark Expo if you catch my drift, Tones.” Clint waggled his eyebrows exaggeratedly up and down at Tony, who growled lowly in a warning.

  
“I think Peter would-“

  
“y’know issa rude to talk ‘bout people who aren’t awake-“ Peter’s yawn interrupted the rest of the sentence, but instead of continuing talking, he sat up and stretched, letting out a perfectly Omegan trill at the movement, popping his back in the process. 

  
“Well, good morning to you too, sleeping beauty.” Wanda joked, standing up finally, having sat next to Peter for a few hours. She could’ve moved, but the boy was utilizing her thighs to warm his feet, and honestly, who was she to stop him?

  
“Mornin’,” Peter said, still groggy, hair a mess.

  
Tony couldn’t help but stare at the brown mess of curls on the omega’s head, looking like he had just had a great nap or had had a great romp in the sheets, and wasn’t that a thought to picture Peter, eyes blown wide and-

  
“Ahem. I have to, um, go give DUM-E a system upgrade before I forget, so I’ll uh, yeah.” Tony finished lamely, jutting his thumb behind him towards the elevator before scurrying walking very manly away.

  
Peter’s eyes trailed after him, sleep-filled and love-struck.  
\--  
“FRIDAY, play some after-patrol music, please.”

  
Peter was dancing around the kitchen later that night, wearing the bottom half of one of his Spider suits, top half-zipped down, exposing his bare chest. He was shimmying and swaying his hips, tapping his feet to the beat of the Queen song that was playing faintly over the kitchen speakers as he dug around in the super-soldier-sized pantry for his required materials for his traditional after-patrol snack.

  
As he was finishing making his third and final fluffernutter sandwich, Tony emerged from his workshop, old Led Zeppelin shirt covered in oil stains, hair haphazardly sticking up in strange patterns, and protective goggles pushed down around his neck. 

  
“Hey, Petey.” Tony smiled at the younger, leaning against the door frame, folding his arms across his broad chest as Peter shot him an award-winning smile over his shoulder as he put away his ‘cooking’ supplies.

  
“Heya, Tones.” For the past year or so, the infamous ‘Mr. Stark’ tagline had faded, and as Peter matured, so had his and Tony’s relationship; now, Peter saw him much much less as a mentor, and moreso as a best friend, confidant, and love-interest. (Not that the latter would amount to anything, of course.)

  
“How was patrol, sweetheart?” Tony had expelled himself from the doorframe, walking to the coffee pot for a much-needed pick-me-up before he continued on the second half of his work-binge.

  
Peter colored a soft pink at the endearment, as he always did when the alpha complimented him. “Good! I wasn’t stabbed or shot, so that’s always a plus. Helped some cats outta trees, walked some ladies across streets, Deadpool and I got some mid-patrol tacos, you know the drill.” He ended the statement with a large bite from his sandwich, puffing his cheeks out in a move worthy of a chipmunk.

  
“Always good to hear when my favorite omega isn’t sliced and diced up after patrol.” The deadpan quip was accented by the light noise of the coffee pouring into Tony’s chosen ‘World’s Okayest Inventor’ mug.

  
“Wow, Tony, your favorite omega? Shouldn’t let Bruce hear that.” 

  
The flirtatiousness of the duo’s conversations had amped up in recent months, and ever since Peter’s maturity had hit a year and a half ago, there was much less awkwardness between the two.

  
Tony snorted before lightly blowing over his coffee, before affirming. “You know you’re my favorite ‘meg. Cutest too, but that’s implied, really.”

  
“You must really be dead tired, Tones. You’re not usually this forward.”

  
“It’s not my fault you look so damn good in your -“ yawn “Spidey-suit.”

  
“And that’s my cue to ask you to go to bed.”

  
Before Tony could protest, Peter walked into his space, carefully removing the mug from the man’s grip, ignoring the discontent growl.

  
“If you promise me you’ll go to sleep tonight, I’ll tell you a secret.” 

  
Tony’s raised eyebrows said enough.

  
“I do mean _tonight_ , Tony. _Not_ at 4 am. Like, after I leave the kitchen, you should also start heading to bed.”

  
A huff, and then a nod of assent, but not without rolled eyes of course.

  
Peter leaned in further to Tony’s personal space, causing a wave of his Omegan scent, Peter’s signature vanilla, and bourbon? (That was a new undertone, that Tony would have to mentally catalog for later) - and whispered, “You’re my favorite alpha.” And with that, turned around and waltzed out of the kitchen, spandex-clad hips swaying, with a called out “And I think you’re cute, too!”

  
Tony smiled stupidly before picking the mug back up, chugging the remainder of the contents, and asking FRIDAY to shut down the shop for tonight, since “he made a promise he’s gotta keep, Fri.”

  
Peter, for his part, was smiling giddily and texting Ned about his newest flirtation attempt and his own forwardness with the alpha, contributing it to the lingering euphoria from the good patrol and late-night snack.  
-  
“Y’know, I think, and this may seem a little crazy, so hear me out here… but I think Tony Stark has a big ol’ Alpha sized crush on our dear little web-slinging Spiderman.” Natasha stated the next morning at breakfast, causing Tony, who had been half-awake, to start coughing violently after having inhaled half of his morning dose of hot, black coffee, spluttering it everywhere in an attempt to deny the accusation as well as attempt to continue breathing properly.

  
“I would be inclined to agree, Ms. Romanoff," Clint smirked.

  
“What’re we talkin’ bout?” Bucky asked, leading Steve and Sam, coming in from their morning run.

  
“How Tony wants to carry Webs’ babies.”

  
“Or, more accurately, how he really wants _Webs_ to carry _his_ babies.”

  
“Oh, well, yeah, we’ve known that though, right?” Steve asked, faux-innocence as he deposited a new cup of coffee in front of Tony, who was still trying to deny everything.

  
“I, I don’t- You see, he’s… And I mean, only 18, I could be- And I mean, of course, I would- but that’s not really here nor there, and, well, another thing- “ the other Avengers slowly trickled out of the dining room as Tony continued to offer half-formed excuses and platitudes before he was alone. 

  
“Well, fuc-“

  
-

  
“-king excuse me, Parker, for pointing out that you have a perfect alpha ready to come off the bench, in fact, ready to be the star quarterback and win the damn Heisman of alphas, but you are too stubborn to pursue him, you damn stupid ‘meg.” MJ gruffed, bringing up the back of the trio in the lunch line. She was always in the back of the group, stance protective, in case anyone decided they were going to mess with her idiots.

  
“Woah, woah, woah, watch it with the sports references, MJ! We both know those won’t help anyone here.” Peter joked, grabbing three slices of pizza from the line, adding it to his tray.

“Shut up, Peter.”

  
“I mean, she does have a point, Peter, why aren’t we considering To- “

  
“Totally nobody’s business who I want to pursue!” Peter spoke loudly over Ned, sending him a look to not say Tony’s name as if it would summon the man himself to the cafeteria of Midtown.

  
“You guys certainly flirt enough to be dating,” Ned said, shrugging.

  
MJ rolled her eyes as they began scouting for seats, settling on the usual location, right next to the left exit, by the teacher’s lounge entrance.  
“Well, yeah, but that’s just Tony. He flirts with all the omegas, it’s not just me. And, like, yeah, of course, I flirt back, who wouldn’t? It’s the most I’m probably ever going to get from him, mine as well take what I can get.”

  
“But I don’t think it’s just that, Peter. I mean, from what you told us, it sounds like he may be into you.”

  
“I dunno Ned, I just don’t think he sees me that way. I think he’d much rather have some nicer, and richer, more on his level, and his age. I just- why are we even going over this again?”  
“I’m just saying that there

is an attractive, rich, nice, single alpha who is obviously- “here, MJ plowed forward, over Peter’s squeak of indignation. “into you, and yet you are refusing to do anything about it.”

  
“He is old enough to be my dad!” Peter hissed, grasping for straws in this conversation.

  
“I mean he may like to be called Daddy, just say- Ow!” Ned griped, rubbing his shoulder where MJ had hit him, Peter having gone a pretty shade of pink all over, down to his collarbone.

  
“Not my point. My point is, it’s not even that big of a deal in the grand scheme of things. He isn’t bonded and hasn’t bonded before, so you and I both know that he isn’t aging physically and hasn’t since he was like, 30.” 

  
Here, MJ had a point. For some reason, it had been noticed that if Alphas weren’t mated by the time of their ‘sexual prime’, their aging process stagnated until they were bonded. It was some weird evolutionary advantage that ensured Alphas were able to pass on their genes to the best possible mate, who occasionally was younger than them. It truly wasn’t even uncommon for people Tony’s and Peter’s respective ages to begin a relationship. And, the whole non-aging thing helped with heartbreak down the line, since the ages of the Alpha and Omega were more or less synced once a bonding took place.

  
“Yeah, well…” running out of steam, Peter trailed off.

  
“Well?” MJ pressed.

  
“He doesn’t like me like that anyway, so it’s a nonsequitur.”

  
Before MJ could protest, Peter had enthralled Ned in talks of designing a new Lego model, and maybe 3D printing their own.  
\--

  
“So, what’s it mean for a ‘meg to still be unmated, unwanted, and unpursued, when they’re, what, 18?”

  
“Fuck off, Flash, I’m not in the mood.” Peter tried to push past the much taller Alpha, just wanting to go to the tower and relax with the team before patrol.   
Ever since May had left to Ghana for a three-year medical excursion for her job, Peter had begun living at the tower full-time and would continue to do so for the foreseeable future. It was amazing, and as much as he adored May, he finally felt like he belonged, surrounded by all of the other Avengers and geniuses that comprised the tenants of the tower.

  
“Ooh, feisty words from a little ol’ ‘mega. Y’know, Alpha’s don’t like it when megs have a dirty mouth on them. Maybe that’s why nobody has knotted you down yet.” Flash pressed, not letting Peter escape.

  
Hot rushed up Peter’s spine, while cold doused his stomach. Despite hating Flash, despite not wanting to listen to him, he still was subject to his biology for a certain extent, and having an alpha be so cruel hurt him.

  
A bitter smell began to emit from Peter, bringing a wolfish smile to Flash’s face.

  
“Flash, seriously, stop it- “

  
**“Oh, shut up, you stupid fucking ‘meg.”**

  
Peter’s eyes widened when Flash used his Alpha Voice. This was new, he had never brought out his dynamic like this before. While Peter could disobey an Alpha command, especially since Flash wasn’t his alpha (thank god), it would be remarkably painful and uncomfortable, and he was really in no ability to be disobeying him right now.

  
Flash’s grin grew even more toothy, more predatory, before stalking up to the frozen omega. He leaned down to whisper in Peter’s ear. “ **You are a useless omega, hear me?** You don’t have a bondmate, you don’t have an alpha, you’re a **failure** , Parker. You shouldn’t even be here, huh? You must’ve spread those pretty ‘meg legs to get into this school. Is that how you got your little ‘internship’, hmm? Spread those pretty pale legs, let some guy knot you up to pretend you were an intern for Stark? Sooner or later you’re gonna be like any other useless ‘meg and end up like all the other knot-sluts on 5th, begging any and all passing alphas for a bond-bite that you could never get yourself.”

  
And with that, Flash snorted, and pushed past Peter, sending the shocked omega to the ground.  
-

  
“ _Sir, Karen has informed me that Peter’s vitals have plummeted and are showing signs of an Omega Drop. Would you like me to-_ “?

“What?!” Tony whirled around to face the disembodied voice in the ceiling, almost dropping his welding gun on his foot in shock. Peter was going into an Omega Drop? Wasn’t he in school right now?! His Peter- well, no, not HIS Peter, per se, but the _Tower’s_ Peter, and really this was not the point of the matter right now!

“ _Karen has been activated by Peter’s nanowatch. She has informed me he is officially entering stage one of an Omega drop. Would you like me to send you his coordinates?”_

  
Tony was already pressing his nano-housing, suiting up. “Fly me there, Fri. **Now**.”

  
\--  
Peter was sitting on the ground behind the school where Flash left him, right outside of the back entrance by the track. Tears were streaming down his face, but he looked devoid of all emotions. He didn’t even jolt when an Iron Man suit landed a few meters away, and Tony came running over to the distraught omega.

“Peter? Peter?!” Tony kneeled in front of the shell-shocked boy, placing two grounding hands on the huddled knees of the younger.

“Peter, hey honey, hey, it’s me, Tony, Mr. Stark. Yeah, sweetheart, it’s me. Can you nod for me, huh? No? That’s ok honey. We’re going to go home, in just a bit ok.

We just need to get you up a little first. I’m here sweetheart, I’m right here- “

“’ony?” a small whimper left Peter, his honey-brown eyes focusing on the distraught face in front of him. The glassiness was still in his eyes, but less so, and Tony breathed out harshly in relief.

“Yes, baby, hey, hey, I’m right here. It’s me, Petey, it’s Tony.” Tony maneuvered a bit to sit next to Peter, lightly pulling him into his chest, and Peter collapsed, arms circling Tony’s waist, his face pressed into Tony’s shop shirt. And just like that, once Tony’s hand started rubbing up and down Peter’s back, the omega broke down, sobbing into Tony’s chest, soaking the AC/DC design. 

Tony’s heart hurt, moreso than when he installed the first arc reactor (at least, if you asked him- objectively, assuredly not.) The bitter scent of _Peter-Hurt_ filled his nose, and he wrinkled it as if that could stop the sickening smell of his distress. He began to purr, rumbling his chest lowly, in hopes of calming the poor creature.

He felt his Alpha tugging at his hindbrain, begging, clawing for precedence. Rarely did Tony allow the Alpha to take over, rarely were his instincts so needed, but here, he let the primal nature stand at the forefront of his brain, as he was unsure how to help the poor omega in his lap, dry heaving heart-breaking sobs.

“ **Omega, you’re ok. You’re safe. I am here to protect you.”** Each sentence was punctuated by a rumble in his chest, a tightening of arms around Peter, until he started to softly sniffle instead of loudly bawl.

  
**”Shh, shhh. You’re safe. You are protected. Shhh, Omega.”** Peter continued to take deep, heaving breaths, coming up from the Omega Drop before he finally slumped, unconscious and exhausted in Tony’s hold.

  
\--  
The Alpha didn’t let Tony put Peter in his own room- the alpha needed his omega in his den, his territory. He needed to know what happened, who he needed to end for hurting his omega like this. 

  
(Really, once the Alpha returned control to Tony, he would have to cease this whole ‘his omega’ business; it was not fair to Peter to be stuck with an alpha like himself.)

  
Tony had been pacing the floor in front of the bed for almost an hour, instinctually covering the entrance to their ‘den’, by making sure he was in front of the entrance to the room, ensuring his omega’s safety.

  
“Tony?” A small voice sounded behind him, and he immediately whirled around and stalked up to Peter. 

  
Thankfully, Peter wasn’t frightened at all by the Alpha’s display- he instinctually knew he wasn’t prey- he was being protected.

  
“What happened?” Peter sat up, motioning for Tony to join him on the bed. 

  
Sitting beside Peter, offering his arm out for the omega to curl under (which he did eagerly), Peter sniffled for a moment, burrowing deeper into Tony, working up the courage to talk. 

  
“Can- Can Karen just show you, please?” His voice warbled a bit, but he continued on. “I know when my vitals go crazy, she starts recording. I just- I don’t wanna say what he said out loud.” 

  
“Are you sure, honey?” Tony doubted if seeing the interaction would be any better, but he wouldn’t stop Peter from making that choice.

  
“I- yeah. I jus’ don’t… I don’t wanna say wha’ he said it out loud.” His voice snagged at the end of the statement, pulling at Tony’s heart. He pressed a soft kiss to the top of Peter’s head, earning a soft wave of warm vanilla scent from the younger, making Tony himself trill happily, deeply.

  
Peter blushed prettily at his alpha’s- ahem, the alpha, not his, because Tony wouldn’t want him as his omega, because like Flash said he-

  
“Hey, hey, where did you go, baby? Come back, come on.” Tony urged quietly, moving Peter away from his body and pushing him back to look at his face. The spike in bitter-smell warned Tony that Peter was becoming distressed again. 

  
“Sorry- I just. I was thinking of what happened.” 

  
“Honey, you went through an Omega drop. Since I’m presuming this wasn’t your alpha, as you are still unclaimed, you _can_ press charges.”

  
“I don’t know if it’s worth it. I mean, it might’ve been warranted a little, I guess? Like, I mean, it wasn’t _all_ just slander.”

  
“Woah, Woah, Woah, Petey. Whatever happened, I’m sure that’s untrue. What did happen, honey?”

  
Peter’s eyes flicked through a few emotions before steeling. “FRIDAY, play Karen’s recording from the earlier interaction between myself and Flash.”  
-  
By the end of the hologram rendering of the interaction, Peter was curled up against the headboard of the large bed again, hugging his knees to his chest, chin resting on his knees, and Tony- well, Tony was angrily stalking the length of the bed, growling, posturing as if he was going to go find the other alpha and fight him for Peter’s damaged honor. His scent was wrapping around Peter, as well as the rest of the room, covering it in the woodsy, distinct natural smell of an alpha. The pine scent that was the base for most of Tony’s scents was being overpowered though by a stinging sap note, showing his upset.

  
“ **How dare he?!** ” Oh, so not Tony, then. Never mind- it was the Alpha. And for some reason, knowing that this event had triggered Tony’s alpha instincts warmed Peter quite a bit.

  
“Tony- “

  
“ **No, Omega. This will not stand. Such an abysmal excuse for an alpha will not speak to my Omega in such a way. He will not put _my_ Omega through a drop.**”

The growling grew in intensity, making Peter worried, not for himself, nor his own safety (he felt safer and more content in this ‘den’ of theirs than he had in weeks), but for the stress levels on ~~his~~ the Alpha. He crawled to the edge of the bed and tugged at Tony’s hand when he passed by on his next pace along the bed. He gently tugged him to sit next to his much smaller frame, sitting on the edge of the mattress. 

  
The alpha allowed himself to be maneuvered by his omega, instinctually not wanting to harm his boy.

  
“ _Alpha, shh, shh. Alpha-mine, it’s ok. I’m ok. I’m unharmed._ ” And, oh, wasn’t this an interesting development? Peter assuredly had not consented to his Omega clawing its way to the forefront of his mind, but his instincts had come in full force to calm what he saw as his alpha.

  
“ **He hurt you.** ”

  
“ _Yes, but not physically. I’m ok, baby, I’m here. Alpha, I’m safe. You’re keeping me safe, here, in our den_.”

  
Tony continued to growl half-heartedly but began to quiet down slowly as Peter rubbed comforting circles into his back. The instincts gave Peter the perfect words to say, placing them into his mouth, the best method to calm the alpha.

  
A few minutes passed, filled only with Peter’s nonsensical platitudes to Tony, until the man said softly, “I’m sorry, you shouldn’t be having to comfort me.”

  
“It’s ok, you silly Alpha. It’s sweet you care so much for little ‘ol me.” Peter tried to downplay his reactions, distancing himself emotionally.

  
“Peter-“ Tony’s voice caught here, as if it was full of emotion, causing Peter to look into the other’s eyes.

  
“I care so much for ‘little ‘ol you’. You’re… well, not my omega, but I- well, I mean a guy can wish, y’know, and any Alpha would be thrilled to- well, that is to say, if you would want to, that is, I would love that, and- Because you see, the thing is…”

  
“Is the scary Alpha Tony Stark getting tongue-tied about an omega?”

  
“Oh baby, but that’s the thing. You’re not just an omega. If you’d have it, you’d be **my omega**. To cherish and hold, to love and protect. To **claim**.” Here, Tony flicked his gaze to the junction between shoulder and neck, where a bonding mark was begging to be placed.

  
“I- Tony, really?” Notes of warm vanilla, nutmeg, and that same bourbon from the other day danced in the air; hope.

  
“Peter, please don’t misunderstand me in this. I would _die_ to be your Alpha. I’m not just saying this as an aftereffect of being protective from seeing you Drop; I, and my inner alpha, both see you as ours. We’ve seen you as ours for a while now. When you first came to me, a few years ago, it wasn’t this visceral need I feel now, but I still saw you as my responsibility. And over the years, that’s shifted and evolved with our relationship. You were younger then, not matured enough to have a bond, and funnily enough I wasn’t really emotionally matured enough to have one, either. But lately, for the past year or so, I just- I light up when I see you, Petey. I have loved having you live here; it makes me feel like I’m providing and protecting you. It would… it would kill me, seeing you with some other Alpha. And, today seeing what that utter- “

  
Tony stopped here to growl, eyes flashing. “ _Ahem_ \- what that _asshole_ did to you, it makes me want to eviscerate him, not just because he disrespected a good person and an amazing omega, but because he disrespected you, the best ‘meg of them all.”

  
Peter’s eyes went wet, hearing a declaration he had dreamed about for years coming from his once-mentor, now crush. Still, though…

  
“Tony… I don’t know if I’d be a good omega for you. I mean, Flash was right, I’ve never been pursued- “

  
“Baby, I can pursue you enough for a lifetime.”

  
“I’m not experienced at all.”

  
“I will treasure and honor being your firsts. Besides, I’m a great teacher.”

  
“I can be way too stubborn, 'm not really like the traditional omega-“

  
“And lord knows I need someone who can combat my own stubborn alpha-headedness.”

  
“I wouldn’t give up being Spider-Man.”

  
“ _What_?! Of _course_ _not_ , that’s a part of you! I mean, I am already protective of you, and I can only imagine if you carried my bond mark, I would go a little haywire when you go out, and spend way too much time in designing an even safer suit, but I can’t and _wouldn’t_ EVER stop you from doing that, ever. When I took your suit years ago, you were still a pup, and you needed to see some form of reasoning. But, honey, you’re Peter Parker, who is also Spider-Man. That’s who you are. Your want to save people is a huge part of the person I fell in love wi- “

  
Peter lunged towards Tony then, crashing into the larger man, lips moving against one another, meeting together in a long-time-coming moment of pure love.  
Tony pulled away after a moment, smiling in response to Peter’s short trill of unhappiness at the aborted kiss.

  
“Is that… is that a yes?” 

  
“ _Alpha mine_ … That’s a _hell yes_.” 

  
Tony whoop-ed dorkily, before growling and pinning Peter to the bed, covering his body with his own, and peppering his face with kisses; Peter for his part, giggled loud enough to be heard in the kitchen. The same kitchen, where, Clint slyly passed Wanda, who was smirking into her dinner a $20 bill.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there <3 If any of y'all are consistent readers of mine, I am SO sorry for having been MIA for so long... Life's been a lot.
> 
> I don't want to make promises, nor propose an update schedule I can't keep, but please know I'm not giving up/on hiatus! It takes a long time sometimes, and others I grind stuff out consistently. BUT, Severus is Indigo Blue, my other series, etc., they aren't abandoned! Just... on pause. <3 But, I'm hoping to keep at them since I will be on break from school next week, for about a month!
> 
> Thank you always for reading my work, your comments, kudos, and support. It really does mean the world <3


End file.
